


Love Navigation

by RespectedFace



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RespectedFace/pseuds/RespectedFace
Summary: Futaba Sakura has found herself longing for a different cook...





	Love Navigation

 

* * *

_"Comin' for your heart like a cannibal"_  
_**\- Miniature Tigers**  
_

* * *

  
  
For the past two years of her life, Futaba Sakura has only tasted the cooking of one person, that being her adoptive father, Sojiro Sakura. She didn’t complain, however, as the old man was a master of his art. He brewed only the finest coffee and his curry had the ability to make the very earth beneath us shake with its deliciousness.  
  
Yet much to her surprise, she recently found herself longing for a different cook.  
  
Futaba sat on the counter of an empty Leblanc, her chin resting on one hand. The quiet, starry evening came with a chilly air that would make anyone shudder, as was per common during the ‘-ber’ months of the year. But this bespectacled girl didn’t need a Nohar-M. She got all the warmth she needed by simply looking at the man in front of her.  
  
Behind the counter was the aforementioned new chef, Ren Amamiya, who was in the middle of making her a cup of the finest coffee one could offer. As she gazed at the young man, her heart filled with an irrepressible, utterly fascinating feeling of warmth, fear and hope all mixed into one. She felt whole when she was with him, as if a part of her was missing all these years, with Ren being the only one capable to fill the spot.  
  
In short, he stole her heart.  
  
Futaba stared at his wavy, unkempt black hair and the way he ruffled it slightly from time to time. Her eyes darted attentively at his face, _oh it was beautiful._ From his dark grey eyes all the way to the slight smirk that would form on his lips whenever he was vanquishing beasts from hell or getting the roast just right. She noted every movement of his hands, thinking of the ways he could caress her face or maybe even-  
  
_Woah there slugger, that’s enough day dreaming for today!_  
  
She expelled these thoughts from her brain as Ren laid the latte in front of her with gentle precision. Futaba whiffed the familiar aroma of a Leblanc Coffee. She took in a deep, exaggerated breath, making sure to engulf her sense of smell fully in the fragrance. Ren chuckled slightly at this gesture, smiling as her eyes met his during the inhalation process.  
  
Futaba looked down at her latte and found that the milk was taking the form of a smiley face. _God he’s adorable_. She blushed, quickly hiding it with a laugh before he could notice.  
  
“Thanks for that.” Futaba said with a soft smile.  
  
The young man reciprocated the smile and nodded, his silent way of saying “You’re welcome”.  
  
Futaba took a sip of the coffee, the liquid frolicking in her tongue before fully going down the throat. The smooth and creamy texture of the drink perfectly complimented its sweet, mellow flavour. “If I turn into a cannibal after drinking this smiley face, I’m blaming you.”  
  
Ren leaned his back and crossed his arms, smirking at Futaba’s comment. “Not such a bad idea. It’s easier to eat hearts than to steal them.”  
  
Futaba chuckled and took another sip. “My my, whatever happened to our brand of justice?”  
  
“We’ve lived long enough to see ourselves become the villain.”  
  
“I’ll need a new nickname though. ‘Oracle’ doesn’t exactly scream an awesome killing machine who feasts on the flesh of the living.”  
  
Ren laughed at her description and proceeded to stroke his chin in deep contemplation. “Hmm. How about ‘Kaiju George Romero’?”  
  
Futaba jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the counter. “Three things. One: Yes. Two: Yes. And three: YES.”  
  
“Speaking of George Romero, I feel it is now necessary to add Night of The Living Dead to our planned Halloween movie marathon.” Ren said while wiping the counter in front of him.  
  
“Oooh that could work. Dutifully noted, key item.”  
  
_Her key item._ Indeed, Futaba couldn’t imagine life without their daily conversations, texts, and goodnights. They could go on for hours, either talking about the silliest of things or being together in comfortable silence. He’d play video games, binge anime and watch movies with her all day long. _He’s good at that, making me happy._ She felt right when he was by her side.  
  
_Right?_  
  
Her mind drifts from the café as worrying thoughts begin to spring wildly and grab a hold of her. She fears her feelings towards him would destroy what they have. _He loves me, sure, but can he accept that I love him in another way?_ Her fingers tap pensively on the counter.  
  
_Great, I’m going to screw up one of the best things to ever happen to me._ The tapping becomes erratic as she shuffles in her seat.  
  
_Don’t screw this up. What if I do? What if he finds out? He’ll probably be weirded out. Like how Jadzia friendzoned Bashir in DS9. Oh no, is he seriously going to choose a Klingon over me? Then we’ll be in awkward silence for the rest of eternity._ Her fingers are going up and down wildly on the counter, the thought spiral in her brain tightening and tightening.  
  
_Then you’re going to spend the rest of your days crying and regretting your life choices, you indecent piece of crap. God, why do you screw up every good thi-_  
  
“Hey. You okay?”  
  
Futaba’s senses snap back to reality as her essence drifts back to the empty café. Her eyes dart from one place to another for a few seconds before finally settling on an obviously concerned Ren, gripping her hand tightly. Her face becomes slightly red, but the sight of him calms her down, a tonic in the darkness.  
  
“Ground control to Major Futaba? You with me?”  
  
Futaba smiled and gripped his hand back. _I could get used to this._ She gulped, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just waiting for Okumura’s heart to change is making me nervous.” Lie, obviously.  
  
Ren’s face breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled back, “Ah. So first palace jitters, is that it?” Futaba nodded.  
  
“Well, it worked fine with you. Which, might I add, was one of my finest moments.”  
  
Futaba smirked and raised her eyebrow. “Yeah well, couldn’t have done it without me, so…”  
  
“I seem to recall it was us who stole your heart, not the other way around.”  
  
“Oh please, you would have been helpless without my buffs and awesome ballista.” Futaba formed a gun with her other hand and jerked it around the room. “PEW! PEW! PEW!”  
  
Ren chuckled and enveloped both of his hands onto one of hers. “But seriously. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it, together.”  
  
Futaba blinked a bit. “You promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
A few moments of silence engulfed the room as they gazed into each others eyes, each one perfectly comfortable seeing into the other’s world. Futaba nodded and smiled at his assurance, feeling it was all she needed, even though it was delivered for a lie.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Futaba drank the rest of her coffee before she went to bed, as per Sojiro’s orders. As she marched back to her house, she thought of Ren, as usual. However, the overbearing cynicism didn’t quite appear this time. Instead, the stars that were found light years above her head brought the promise of a more positive outlook.  
  
_Maybe I won’t screw it up._  
  
Of course, the thought was prone to the ever excruciating and utterly nerve-wracking sense of probability. But it was a start. Maybe is the best thing she can feel confident about. _Maybe we’ll still be best friends… Maybe this won’t end in tears and ice cream… Maybe my love life won’t be as bad as a character’s on Star Trek… Maybe he loves me the same_ way?  
  
This newfound adverb was a breath of fresh air to the hacker. In a world filled with active denial, maybe bears something we can aspire for. The heavenly bodies seemed to glimmer more brightly in Futaba's eyes with this promise of hope.   
   
“Yay. Character development.” Futaba said as she plopped down onto her bed, ready for the sweet embrace of sleep. As her eyes and muscles settled into tranquillity, her phone rang. _It’s from Ren._ He had sent her a photo of George Romero’s face photoshopped onto the body Godzilla. Futaba laughed wildly.

 **To: Key Item**  
  
_THAT’S AMAZING_  
_OK, that is officially my new costume. Don’t care what ya’ll say  
_

**From: Key Item**

_No objections here_  
_Have to sleep now, or else I might suffer the legendary chalk throw of Mr. Ushimaru (Extremely high crit rate)_

 **To: Key Item**  
  
_Good luck with that. ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ I send my energy ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ_

 **From: Key Item**  
  
_Thank you. Goodnight, My Oracle_

 **To: Key Item**  
  
_Goodnight, My Key Item_

 


End file.
